This application generally relates to a system and method for maintaining one or more batteries and, more particularly, to an improved system and method for strengthening the charged cell voltage of the weakest cells of a battery above that of the strongest cells of the battery in order to improve the performance of older batteries and to prolong the useful life of such batteries as well as that of new batteries.
The act of charging and discharging a battery is referred to as a charge/discharge cycle. In an industrial environment, a battery typically undergoes a charge/discharge cycle during each 24 hour period. An industrial battery often undergoes more than a thousand charge/discharge cycles during its useful lifetime. Typically, the performance of a battery with respect to its voltage strength and an associated stored charge degrades over its useful lifetime.